roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jake Koch
Personality Introverted, does not makes friends easily, but once he does, he will go through hellfire to protect them. In battle, he is calm, cold and calculating. You can catch him off-guard staring at you with the most judgemental gaze you have ever come across. He is a curious person and takes interest in whatever he lays his eyes on or his ears hear, hence he is quite conscious about his environment. Emotionally, he stays reserved as he has locked away his past in one corner of his mind but is sensible and compassionate to those who need a shoulder. Backstory Jake was adopted at the age of nine by the Koch family from his original parents due to their financial conditions as well as multiple cases of domestic violence by his biological father Rod Fritzsch. It may have been a relief for him, but the nightmares of his father beating him up would not cease for the next few years alongside the thought of leaving his mother in the hands of the monster. Life had been decent for young Jake for almost two years when a heartbreaking news shattered the little boy. His biological mother was found dead and his father was missing. Mr. Koch, Jake’s legal father had upped the security of the house, worrying that Fritzsch would try to harm his son too. His fears turned out to be true, as one rainy night, Drunk with rage and unmeasurable strength, Roderich Fritzsch crashed through the wall of the Koch residence, easily levelling the concrete wall with just one shove. He had murder in his eyes. Mr. Koch immediately pulled out his revolver threatening to shoot at Fritzsch, but before he could do so, Fritzsch delivered a jaw breaking jab which sent Mr. Koch flying across the living room and crashing into a glass cupboard. Mrs. Koch panicked and in the heat of the moment, picked up the 11 year old Jake and tried to escape through the backdoor, but Fritzsch had seen her fleeing. He single handedly picked up the nearby glass and oak-wood dining table and flung it at her with a roar, Mrs. Koch shielded Jake as the glass slab table hit her and pinned her down. Fritzsch leapt upon the table, shattering it as well as crushing Mrs. Koch’s internal organs, causing her to throw up blood, she looked at Jake, who already had tears in his eyes, one last time, smiling at him, gripping him close to her bosom. Jake was reminded of his own mother, when Fritzsch used to beat him, she would always hold his hand and smile through her tears. All the pain seemed to vanish when she did that. His train of thoughts were broken as Fritzsch wrung him out of the lifeless arms of Mrs. Koch. He held Jake by his throat, baring his teeth like a hungry wolf, eyes red with rage and breath reeking with the stench of alcohol. Jake screamed, using his tiny hands, trying to break free of his biological father's grip. Fritzsch mocked him, and in the process revealed that Jake was not his real son. He was born as a result of an illegitimate affair between Fritzsch’s wife and his younger brother. He ruthlessly declared that had he known about it upon his birth, Jake would not have been alive today. But his mother always protected him. Even when he had crippled her. The reason why Jake never felt the pain when Fritzsch beat him was due to the fact that his mother had a pain absorption quirk. He also declared that he himself was a monster, possessing the power to mimic other quirks. Jake was broken to the core, and just when he felt Fritzsch's grip tighten around his neck, a gun shot went straight through Fritzsch’s arm. In a fresh fit of rage, Fritzsch dropped Jake and jumped towards Mr. Koch, who was still alive and had shot at him. He beat him to a lifeless pulp, and by the time he finished, his superstrength had worn off. Jake inched across the room, his sobs muffled by the thunderstorm raging outside.Drops of rain splattered on the marble floors through the wall which Fritzsch had freshly deconstructed. The water merged with the blood that had seeped out of Jake’s foster parents creating Ebru patterns on the dirty canvas that the floor had converted into. It was oddly soothing Jake’s mind. The boy kept striding towards the exhausted figure of Fritzsch. The man was sitting next to a mangle of flesh, bones and blood that used to be Mr. Koch. He sat in between both his fathers, eyes lost in a distant thought. Nowhere to go, no place to live, nobody to call his own… Death seemed to be the only option right now. The boy’s eyes had already caught the revolver lying nearby. He picked it up, unlocked the cylinder, his foster father had taught him how to do it earlier that evening. Only one bullet. It was to end this way then. Tears rolling down his moist cheeks, Jake gave a jerk to the cylinder as it furiously rotated about its axis. All the memories of the past two years came hurling back to the young boy as he gazed at the revolver- barrel facing his throat. “I am coming ma.” Jake swallowed a huge lump. He was well aware that he was still alive. It was an empty chamber. ’I have made up my mind. I can’t live.’ His sobs managed to catch Fritzsch’s attention who was recuperating from the aftereffects of his quirk. The beast, which had calmed down for the past few moments seemed to spring back to life as his eyes lit up with frenzy. “Oi oi!, not so fast!” click. “You bastard,” Fritzsch wobbled as he made his way in front of Jake. “You think you can rob me of the pleasure of squeezing the life out of you?” click. Fritzsch was roaring in the boy’s face which was twisted in disdain. The man had robbed him of his childhood, mother’s love, family, home… EVERYTHING. He couldn't stand the rugged face, so close to his. The stench of blood coming from him. He could not bear it. click. “Oh you scum!” Fritzsch clasped Jake’s neck, this time with both his hands. Once again, Jake found himself suspended mid-air...choking. '' 'Not this way, not by this horrid freak. He snatched everything from me, I could not control it… but right now..’ '' He gasped for air. ’Right now I am the one in charge, not him. I shall not let him take away the only thing I have left with me.. My life…-’ BANG. A smile appeared on the boy’s face as all the worldly senses seemed to abandon him. The gunshot echoed in his ears for a while and his vision blurred into complete darkness, but the last thing he saw was the look of disbelief on Fritzsch’s face. It soothed his mind. It was all peaceful, all dark. The next morning, the police found Jake collapsed in one corner of the house with three dead bodies- The unfortunate crushed frame of Mrs. Koch, the gag inducing mess of Mr. Koch and the body of Roderich Fritzsch, a bullet wound through his heart and face twisted in utter shock. The CCTV footage bore witness to what had happened on that ill fated night. Jake was sent to Acropolis to live with his step aunt Barbara Hinkel, who is also his legal guardian as of now. And since then, he has rarely looked back and focuses on growing stronger so that he can protect himself or anyone in the face of danger. Resources The Koch Estate back in Wisconsin, pocket money from Aunt. Equipment and Weaponry 1.Bolas 2.Double-sided expandable staff with taser on one side and blade on the other. Specialisations Makes delicious pizza. Quirk Type Emitter. Amplify. The Q factor in Jake’s genes is responsible of synthesis of a motor protein complex spread all across the surface of his skin. These compound polypeptides, when come in contact with any individual, would translocate into their body, fuse with their Q factor and aguments its translational efficiency causing the said individual’s quirk limits to increase (i.e amplifying their powers). They activate at Jake’s will giving him full control over his quirk. -Quirks amplify by 25% maximum upon one touch. -The amplification stats varies for the three quirk types: i. For Emitter types, direct contact of 1 turn will grant them 3 turns of amplification. ii. For Transformation types, direct contact of 1 turn will give them 2 turns of amplification. iii. For Mutation types, constant direct contact is required for the amplification to stay active. Overdrive: Jake can give a 100% boost to anyone at the cost of a 10 turn cooldown, for 1 turn. Weakness i. Direct physical contact is a must for quirk to activate ii. Although has no cooldowns, but if used more than three times in three consecutive turns, (on 3 different people) can lead to disorders ranging from fatigue to atrophies. iii. Overdrive renders Jake incapable to fight. Category:All Characters Category:New Age OC Category:Academy Students Category:OC Academy Students